Lighting systems have been used before both with footwear and with clothing, examples of which are set forth in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,755 and 7,347,577, the disclosures of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference. If a lighting module is to be used with clothing, it must not only be durable, but it must also be washable. One way this has been done before is to include both the lighting module and the lights within a pouch that is waterproof, such as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,477. However, such a pouch has a number of limitations, and the present invention therefore seeks to improve such prior devices.